The Ballad of Little Violet: A Toontown Story
by T00n-5377
Summary: The tens of thousands of Toons banded together 'til the end. It was ultimately inevitable, but nobody expected it to be this soon, or executed in this way. Everyone in Toontown had their own story. This is hers.
1. Key Terms

**TBoLV: A Toontown Story**

**Characters:**

**Flippy Doggenbottom (Origin Toon) **

Physique: Aqua dog. Small body/head/snout, medium legs

Gender: Male

Description: The president of Toon council. Not much is known about his past, except for he was one of the first citizens of Toontown.

Home: Toon Valley, Toontown Central

Gags: All Gags Maxed. (Soundless)

137 Laff.

**Lil' Oldman (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Slate Blue Rabbit. Tall body/legs/Ears, Wide head

Gender: Male

Description: Shopkeeper in The Brrrgh. Known as the Blizzard Wizard. A real hard taskmaster, and gag extraordinaire.

Home: Loony Bluffs, The Brrrgh

Gags: All Gags Maxed (All Tracks)

137 Laff.

**Little Violet (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Lavender Duck. Small body/legs/head/bill

Gender: Female

Description: An unlikely hero who finds unlikely assistance in strong toons. Could be considered a noob, but is learning her way in Toontown quickly.

Home/Birthplace: Kookyboro, Toontown Central

Gags: Future Trapless

**Sir Cheese (Origin Toon)**

Physique:Lime Green Duck. Tall body/legs/head/bill

Gender: Male

Description: Little Violet's best friend. He is a goofball who rarely knows what's going on. He is usually a step behind Violet, but mostly helps the situation... usually by accident!

Home/Birthplace: Kookyboro, Toontown Central

Gags: Future Toonupless

**Baron Fireball Electroslam (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Brown Dog [Sienna Body, Tan Legs]. Tall head, Small snout/body, Medium legs

Gender: Male

Description: The son of Baron Fireball Pepperscreech, this guy has some high expectations to live up to. In defiance of his soundless father, he trains for sound gags first. He was born and given to Little Violet's dominion, the Little Cheese Lovers.

Home/Birthplace: Kookyboro, Toontown Central

Gags: Future Toonupless

**Peanut (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Coral Cat. Tall Head/Body, Medium Legs, Small snout

Gender: Male

Description: Not much is known about him, other than he disappeared not too long ago after venturing into Lawbot HQ.

Home/Birthplace: Kookyboro, Minnie's Melodyland

Gags: Whole Cream Pie, Seltzer Bottle, Bugle, Small Magnet.

37 Laff.

**Little Stubby Mizzenflapper (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Yellow Duck. Short head/bill/legs, Fat body

Gender: Male

Description: A young naive duck who was once accused for the Invasion of 2007, the biggest invasion in Toontown history. He was proven innocent by Coach Zucchini.

Home/Birthplace: Screwy Park, Toontown Central

Gags: Whole Fruit Pie, Seltzer, Whistle.

27 Laff.

**Ned Wildfoot (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Blue Duck. Tall body/legs/head/bill

Gender: Male

Description: A stolid, serious fellow who does not take kindly to strangers. He usually likes to mind his own business. Initially he disliked Violet, but eventually warmed up to her and was her mentor.

Home/Birthplace: Nuttyboro, Donald's Dreamland

Gags: Sound/Throw/Squirt/Drop Maxed, Trapdoor, Hypno Goggles. Toonupless.

109 Laff.

**Coach Zucchini (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Yellow Duck. Tall head/body, Short bill, Medium Legs

Gender: Male

Description: The famous Coach Z. He knows a lot about the ways of Toontown, and is willing to teach anyone as long as they don't whine. He is NOT your mommy.

Home/Birthplace: Nutty Summit, Daisy's Gardens

**Baron Fireball Pepperscreech (Origin Toon)**

Physique: Brown Dog. Tall head, Small snout/body, Medium legs

Gender: Male

Description: An old dog from the beginning days of Toontown. A close friend of Flippy. His son is Baron Fireball Electroslam.

Home/Birthplace: Toon Valley, Toontown Central

Gags: Toonup/Throw/Squirt Maxed, Trapdoor, $10 Lure, Safe. Soundless.

104 Laff.

**Cool Jellyroll Wackyquack:**

Physique: Bright Red Horse. Tall head/body, Short snout, Medium legs

Gender: Male

Description: A jolly, carefree horse who loves to play tricks. His parents couldn't take care of him, so he was given to Little Cheese Lovers.

Gags: Future Dropless.

**Silverstream:**

Physique: Periwinkle Cat. Small everything.

Gender: Female

Description: A quiet young cat. She is very superficial and dry. If you annoy her, she will make a sarcastic remark. She can't stand Jellyroll.

Gags: Bugle, $5 Lure, Whole Fruit Pie, Seltzer.

Laff: 45

**Jake:**

Physique: Green Dog. Small head/snout/body, Medium legs.

Gender: Male

Description: If Toons looked different from each other, he would be considered attractive. He loves to hit on girls, and the girls love to be hit on by him. It seems he is more interested in girl Toons than fighting cogs.

Gags: Bugle, $5 Lure, Whole Fruit Pie, Seltzer.

Laff: 39

**Robert:**

Physique: Bright Red Cat. Short head/snout, Tall body/legs

Gender: Male

Description:

**Duck Weak**

Physique: Aqua Duck. Small head/bill/body, Medium legs

Gender: Male

Description:

**Ducky**

Physique: Yellow duck. Small head/bill/body, Medium legs

Gender: Male

Description:

Gags:

107 Laff.

**Little Melody**

Physique: Yellow duck. Small head/bill/body, Medium legs

Gender: Female

Description:

Gags:

113 Laff.

**Little Violet Sr.:**

Physique: Pink Duck. Small everything

Gender: Female

Description:

Gags: All Gags Maxed. Trapless.

120 Laff.

**Cool Electromonkey:**

Physique: Yellow Monkey [Coral Body/legs] Short head/snout, Tall body, Medium legs

Description:

Gags: Pixie Dust, 10$ Lure, Sound/Throw/Squirt Maxed, Safe. Trapless.

109 Laff.

**Prof. Scooter**

Physique: Light Blue Dog. Tall everything

Description:

Gags: Toonup/Sound/Throw/Squirt Maxed, Trapdoor, Safe. Lureless.

109 Laff.

**Little Roxy Peppermuffin**

Physique: Slate Blue Dog. Short head/body/snout, Medium legs

Description:

Gags: Pixie dust, Elephant Trunk, Wedding Cake, Fire Hose, Safe. Future Trapless.

64 Laff.

**Terms**

_Dominion:_ A Toontown account.

_Origin Toon:_ Considered to be extremely special. There are certain requirements that will be revealed later.

_Privilege:_ Paid membership.

_The betrayal:_ Disney's closure of Toontown.

_Districts: _Districts work kind of differently in this story. Certain districts are only locations in certain areas of Toontown. The playgrounds are basically like cities, with certain areas serving as districts. Some districts overlap playgrounds, however.

Here is a list of the Cities/Playgrounds and their respective districts:

**Toontown Central:**

_West:_ Screwy Park

_East:_ Silly Rapids

_North:_ Kookyboro

_South:_ Giggly Point

_Central:_ Toon Valley

**Donut's Dock:**

_West_: Silly Rapids

_North: _Boingy Summit

_South:_ Goofyport

_Central:/East_ Loopy Harbor

**Donut's Dreamland: **

_East: _Loony Bluffs

_N__orth: _Nutty Hills

_South: _Kookywood

_West/__Central: _Nuttyboro

**Daisy's Gardens: **

_West: _Nutty Summit

_East/N__orth: _Giggly Point

_South/Central: _Kooky Grove

**Minnie's Melodyland: **

_West:_ Nutty Hills

_East: _Zipptyham

_North/Central: _Kookywood

_South:_ Kookyboro

**The Brrrgh: **

_West: _Zippetyham

_North: _Loony Bluffs

_South/East/Central: _Boingy Summit

**Goofy Speedway:**

Screwy Park_  
_

**Acorn Acres: **

Giggly Point_  
_

**Nutty River: **Nutty River goes all around Toontown, essentially making it a moat. All Cog Headquarters are located along Nutty River. It is almost always crawling with cogs, making it one of the most dangerous places in Toontown.


	2. The Ballad of Little Violet: Foreward

My name is Little Violet.

Or… It was. Honestly, I don't know who I even am anymore. But that's not important at the moment. I'm here to tell you my story from the beginning.

Out of the many Toons in the history of Toontown, every one of them has a unique story.

This is mine.

I was born like every other Toon in Toontown, conceived upon the Make-A-Toon.

For the longest time, I knew barely anything about my origins and who I came from.

I just… existed. Just like that, I was awake, I was alive. I was the newest citizen of Toontown.

I was the first of my dominion, the Little Cheese Lovers. Not many Toons have had the honor of saying they were the first of their dominion.

Legend says though, that even though a Toon could be the first of their dominion, it doesn't mean they're an Origin Toon.

What's an Origin Toon? Well… It's best not to explain this now as it will probably be confusing until I get further into my story.

Anyway, even though I knew I was first of the dominion… Something told me I was not an Origin Toon, I could just feel it.

Oh, another thing. I was not born privileged. I was born a simple pleb, a commoner. The privileged had complete access to Toontown, and were qualified for higher rankings than plebs like I once was.

However, privileges came at a price, so only Toons who were fairly rich could become privileged.

One might think that the whole privilege system was not very Toon-like. But the mayor, Flippy, said it was necessary to keep our beloved town surviving. The privilege system is kind of like taxes, I guess.

In hindsight, this system and many other factors were a big hint of the eventual betrayal. Big, but subtle. They were protected by lies. What betrayal you ask?

Oh jeez, I'm getting way ahead of myself, aren't I?

Well, let's focus on the matter at hand, my beginnings.

The first part of my story is how I became a privileged.


End file.
